In IEEE 802.11ad currently studied as an international standard for increasing the speed of a wireless local area network (LAN), a carrier frequency is about 60 GHz and radio waves of millimeter waves are expected to be used. Here, radio waves (electromagnetic waves) of frequencies of 30 to 300 GHz are called millimeter waves, radio waves of frequencies of 3 GHz to 30 GHz are called centimeter waves, and both are included in micro-waves indicating radio waves of frequencies of 300 MHz to 3 THz.
Furthermore, in IEEE 802.11ad, a modulation band is 2.16 GHz per channel, which is expected to be about 10 to 100 times the conventional band. To develop devices suitable for such standards, evaluation of characteristics of devices is performed through the following technique. That is, a measuring device corresponding to a conventional frequency band (e.g., a centimeter-wave band) and frequency converters are combined to evaluate characteristics of devices. Here, the frequency converters are apparatuses that down-convert a millimeter-wave signal to centimeter waves or up-convert a centimeter-wave signal to millimeter waves, for example.